Acta Sanctorum Traduction FR
by Nathalyata
Summary: Edward est parti et Bella a pensé qu'elle serait coincée dans un crépuscule éternel. Mais aussitôt elle est hantée par trois hommes qu'elle jure être des vampires. Et une fois qu'ils l'auront prise au piège, les Cullen n'auront plus d'échappatoire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La Dalla Aria : Agnus Dei (L'agneau de dieu)

Horreur. L'horreur absolu était peint sur le visage de chaque membre de la famille Cullen présent devant les rois, leur yeux rivées sur les personnes présentent devant eux. Plus particulièrement sur la docile poupée a coté des vampires qui posée sa tête sur les genoux d'Aro, les yeux rouges avec une pointes de blanc brillants et le corps appuyé passivement contre le chef des Volturi alors qu'elle était assise par terre à ses pieds.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle n'est plus votre petit jouet, elle est à nous", déclare cruellement Caius en se penchant de plus en plus près de Bella Swan avant de lui lécher le cou.

Personne n'était plus horrifié qu'Edward a cette vue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? " cria -t-il, la poitrine douloureuse et le cœur serré, ses yeux fixant son amour.

Une poupée passive. Un vampire avec toute la beauté du monde, obéissante et docile aux roi qui la dirige et la domine de tout son être. L'innocente robe blanche lui donnait un air angélique même dans cette vie de mort, dans cette existence maudite.

\- Tu n'as aucun lien avec elle, mon garçon" déclare Marcus d'un air détaché. "Quelque soit le lien que tu avait pu avoir avec elle, il n'existe plus maintenant. Il s'est éteint quand elle est morte dans cette forêt ou tu l'as abandonnée."

Edward secoua la tête de chagrin, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et sorte par les grandes portes.

\- Edward l'a comparé à un agneau une fois. Je dois dire que c'est une comparaison assez réaliste.", déclare Caius.

Carlisle serre les dents, observant les rois et Bella, remarquant la position soumise de Bella et les comportement possessif et dominant des trois rois autour d'elle. Et a travers cette gestuel il compris les mots de Caius.

Aucun de vous n'est un dieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il primo Aria: A priori (de ce qui précède)

Bella était juste … fatiguée. Fatigué de tout. Elle voulait juste allait dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Mais ce n'étai pas correct. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser souffrir Charlie. Alors elle se force à sortir de son état catatonique, à retourner à l'école, mais ne fit rien de plus que ce qui était nécessaire. Au coté de Charlie, elle essayé le plus possible, mais honnêtement elle ne pouvait pas survire avec la façon dont elle vivait actuellement. Si elle continuait ainsi elle serait proche de la folie, voir de la mort.

\- Bells, ce n'est pas sain", murmura Charlie en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé", murmura-t-elle.

Il l'étreignit et la laissa seule à regarder par la fenêtre comme elle le faisait depuis une heure après être rentré de l'école.

Elle se déteste de faire ca à Charlie, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le lendemain elle s'est trainée hors de son lit, s'est douchée et s'est ensuite rendue à l'école dans son camion rouge. C'était la même chose tous les jours. Tout le monde l'a laissé tranquille. Alors quand elle est entrée en anglais et n'a pas vue Mr Mason, elle s'est senti un peu confuse et s'est assise avec tous ses muscles tendu.

Le principal entra, grimaçant alors que le volume des conversations augmentaient a son apparition.

\- Installez-vous, installez-vous! J'ai des nouvelles malheureuses", commença t-il. La classe se calma à contre cœur et il continua. " Mr Mason a été porté disparu-"

La classe à recommencé à parler et il les a calmé une nouvelle fois

\- Dans ce cas, je devait trouver un remplaçant pour vous tous. Veuillez accueillir Mr Volturi.

Quelque chose à propos de ce nom a attiré l'attention de Bella, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi. Et puis il est entré dans la pièce et son souffle s'est coupé net, oubliant tout.

\- Vampire ", murmura t-elle trop bas pour que quelqu'un l'entende, mais pas pour l'homme incroyablement beau au devant la pièce. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait quand il a fait un sourire imperceptible pour tous excepté pour elle qui faisait très attention a ses moindres mouvement.

Le directeur laissa le nouveau professeur avec la classe, qui resta silencieuse et regarda leur nouveau professeur avec de grand yeux.

Le professeur souri doucement à la classe mais Bella était sur d'être la seule a voir le danger derrière le sourire. Ou elle l'imaginait. Tout comme allait réagissait trop sur son apparence. Il n pouvait pas être un vampire. Il ne pouvait pas.

Et ce mouvement sur ses lèvres plutôt n'était rien; c'était juste ses yeux qui lui jouait des tours.

Mais il était trop beau pour être humain, comme LUI. Bien qu'une partie au fond d'elle admis que Mr Volturi était encore plus beau que LUI.

Ses cheveux arrivaient à ses épaules et de couleur noir, semblant incroyablement doux et soyeux même de loin. Sa peau était aussi pale que la sienne - non elle était en faite plus pâle. Ses lèvres étaient d'une couleur rouge sang effrayante et ses yeux étaient une nuance de pourpre.

S'il était un vampire, ses yeux le montrait comme un buveur d'humain et ses pupilles pourpres ne pouvait pas être une nuance artificiel.

S'il était un vampire.

Bella était très heureuse quand l'école s'est fini. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit pendant un certain temps, autre que la culpabilité pour avoir blessé Charlie à cause de son comportement. Elle entra dans son camion et entra chez elle aussi ite que possible.

Charlie était encore parti, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Non, pas quand elle a vu un autre bel homme qui était assis sur le porche de la maison à coté de la sienne, lisant un livre avec un demi verre de limonade. Contrairement à son professeur, les cheveux de cet homme étaient plus courts et tombaient autour de son visage, avec seulement des soupçons de boucles. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes pourpres que ceux de Mr Volturi…

Était ce une coïncidence ? Exagérait-elle tout cela ?

Il lui lança un sourire et elle fut momentanément éblouie. Dans la panique elle se précipita rapidement vers sa maison, fermant et verrouillant toute les portes. Même si s'était un effort inutile, elle faisait simplement tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à se détendre. Respirant lourdement, elle courut vers un téléphone et appela son père.

\- Bells que se passe t-il, ça va ?" demanda la voix inquiète de son père.

\- Papa rentre à la maison, s'il te plait." gémit-elle, complétement incertaine et tremblante.

Son père resta silencieux un moment; "J'arrive, ma chérie, assure toi que toutes les portes et les fenêtres sont fermées et verrouillées, je serais la aussi vite que possible.

Bella commença anxieusement à attendre Charlie.

Heureusement, Bella n'avait pas a attendre trop longtemps avant que Charlie ne soit à la maison. En l'entendant elle a bondi dans les escaliers pour le saluer et espérer qu'il allait d'une manière ou d'une autre bien. Que sa vie ne soit pas en danger.

Au lieu de cela Bella se figea au bas des escaliers.

\- Bella, c'est une nouvelle recrue, Caius Volturi, je l'ai invité à souper, ça ne te dérange pas si nous dinons un peu plus tôt ?

Comme son frère et l'homme d'a côté, Caius était incroyablement beau. Il avait des cheveux bancs comme la neige qui tombaient en de vague douce autour de son visage, plus court que ceux de son voisin qui pourrait lui aussi être un vampire. Sa peau était de la même pâleur et tout aussi impeccable que celle des deux autres. Et ses yeux pourpres étaient aussi froids…

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez, Isabella", sa voix était musical et sonnait comme des carillons, exactement pareille que celle de Mr Volturi, notant aussi qu'ils avaient tout deux un léger accent italien.

\- Le plaisir et pour moi.

Charlie l regardait avec inquiétude, confus à sa réaction, mais fini par penser qu'une partie de son comportement d'avant était revenu à la normale. Il n'avait aucune idée que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les fantômes de son passé qui la hantaient encore maintenant, avec leur yeux rouge et d'une beauté contre nature qui l'appelaient comme un chant d'une sirène.

Non ca n'avait rien à voir avec un monde qui refusait de laisser Bella tranquille. Ca ne pouvait pas être ca, c'était son imagination.

Alors elle retourna dans la cuisine pour finir sa soupe relativement simple mais délicieuse qu'elle avait laissée mijoter alors qu'elle attendait que Charlie rentre à la maison, elle y retourna avec un air fatigué. Quand elle regarda sa soupe un doigt se trempa dans la soupe et elle se raidit, suivant l'appendice pour le voir finir entouré par des lèvres rouges sang.

\- Exquis", murmura Caius, debout derrière elle, trop proche et de façon trop familière.

Le souffle de Bella s'est coupé.

Il ne pouvait pas être un vampire. Les vampires détestaient la nourriture humaine. Mais là encore son doigt n'avait pas été brûlé par la soupe…

\- Appelez-moi Caius, Isabella, j'ai deux frères après tout", puis il se tourna doucement et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Charlie dans le salon pour attendre qu'elle finisse de cuisiner.

Son professeur étaient définitivement son frère. Et elle ne pouvait que supposer que l'autre frère était son voisin. Ce qui signifiait que tous vivaient à côté. Les trois dieux grecs aux yeux pourpres étaient à quelques pas d'elle…

A cette constatation elle a essayé de ne pas se recroqueviller sur elle-même et de pleurer.

A l'école, elle se força à ne pas prêter attention à Mr Volturi et à sa voix musicale, a ses yeux pourpre et a ses lèvres rouges sang. Elle ne s'est pas laissé aller. Elle ne se laissait pas penser à lui en sa présence. Elle ne oulait pas se laisser penser à Mr volturi autrement qu'a un autre homme et à son professeur, non pas un vampire.

Il n'est pas un vampire.

\- Miss Swan, pouvez-vous rester après les cours ? "

Non, non, non

\- Bien sur Mr Volturi", est ce qu'elle a répondu à la place.

La classe se vida et elle vit ses jambes s'arrêter devant elle, mais elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux.

\- Isabella

\- Bella ", l'interrompis t-elle, et elle voulu se réprimandais pour l'avoir repris.

\- Bella" soupira-t-il doucement. Il a soudainement tendu la main et a pris son bras, en utilisant son ongle pour tracer une fine coupure. Le sang est arrivé et elle a combattu la nausée et le besoin de s'évanouir. Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra sur lui et observa avec horreur son professeur se pencher vers son bras et sa langue s'élancer pour gouter son sang.

\- Tu est très, très tentante mia Bella", appréciant visiblement le gout et semblant euphorique.

L'école est fini et elle est rentrée chez elle rapidement, engourdie et confuse. Elle a garé son camion et était sur le point de rentrer chez elle quand elle à aperçut le bel home qu'à coté, dont elle pensé qu'il est le frère de Aro et Caius. Il est assis sur son porche et lis un livre. Mais elle l'a reconnu. Avec précaution et sans savoir pourquoi elle s'approcha de lui et il leva les yeux au son de ses pas légers.

\- Je suis …

\- Bella" intervint-il, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Rouge sang comme toujours.

Elle a gigoté. Avalant nerveusement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il la coupa de nouveau.

\- Cara mia, voudrais-tu entrer ? "

Grignotant sa lèvre inférieur, elle se décida. Elle hocha la tête et il se leva, tendant gracieusement une main mince vers elle. Après une autre note d'hésitation, elle la pris et se laissa conduire à l'intérieur. Elle était encore en morceau après qu'il soit parti, mais une parti d'elle-même aspirait encore et avait besoin d'un lien avec ses souvenir, lui et de la famille qu'il avait laissée derrière eux. Bella ne savait pas a quoi elle s'attendait, mais la maison était ordinaire et presque nue. Mais elle se sentait assez à l'aise pour ne pas remettre la décoration en question.

\- Assis toi , assis toi. Veux tu quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci

Elle était dans la maison d'un étranger et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. A quoi pensait-elle ?

\- Je m'appel Marcus, vous avez rencontré ses frères, Aro et Caius hier, n'est-ce pas ? " il l'a interrogé, toujours gentil et toujours accueillant.

\- Oui.

Tous les trois étaient bien frères.

\- Aimes-tu la musique ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, tentante et séduisante.

Elle hocha la tête bêtement, incapable de vraiment traiter quoi que ce soit. Il disparut une seconde, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher sa vitesse, avant de revenir avec un étuis à violon. Bien, avec une attitude faible et résignée, elle s'est forcée à reconnaître ce que lui et ses frères étaient vraiment. Mais alors il a commencé à jouer un air tellement envoutant qu'elle s'est senti enveloppée. Il s'arrêta et â contre cœur elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les siens. Sauf qu'il n'était plus rouges. Ils n'étaient même pas noir comme elle s'y attendait. Ils étaient onyx.

\- Vous avez faim ", a-t-elle déclaré. C'était un fait et elle n'avait pas peur. Son sens de l'auto-préservation s'était envolé depuis longtemps. Suite à cela il lui a seulement sourit.

\- Aimerez-vous apprendre à jouer, cara mia ?" et elle le regarda, puis le violon et paru surpris d'une telle demande. Il ne lui a jamais offert de lui apprendre, même si elle adorait la musique et l'entendre jouer.

\- Oui, s'il vous pait", répondit-elle doucement.

\- Il y a un prix", murmura-t-il, et il disparu à nouveau pour réapparaitre avec une tasse. " savez-vous ce que je demande cara mia?" Elle regarda la tasse puis dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Oui " Oui c'était tout ce qu'elle dire a cet homme.

Alors elle tendit son bras et il le prit, touchant tendrement de ses lèvres sa peau dans un baiser chaste avant de l'entailler à l'aide d'une incisive, le sang commença a couler. Puis il a placé son poignet saignant au dessus de la tasse. Elle a commencé à ressentir de nouveau la nausée et le vertige.

\- Je ne supporte pas bien le sang", lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. " Sa me rend malade."

\- Je sais.

Et ses lèvres commencèrent a remonter vers son cou, à le lécher et à le grignoter, tout en plaçant des baisers papillon sur l'étendue lisse de la peau de son cou. C'était très distrayant et quand il s'éloigna, elle pouvait seulement le regarder avec des yeux étourdis alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer et à penser son poignet coupé. Il sourit à nouveau avant de prendre sa tasse pleine de sang, faisant signe de son verre lui donnant un toast silencieux et l'engloutissant avidement.

\- Délicieux ", murmura-t-il après.

Et puis il se dirigeait vers elle et sa main s'enroula autour de son cou, la tirant plus prés de lui, et l'embrassa avec ses lèvres tachées de son sang. L' odeur et la vue du sang ne la rendait pas malade, pas quand ses doigts frôlaient sa nuque légèrement et que la deuxième était fermement pressée contre le bas de son dos. Pas quand ses lèvres dominaient les siennes. Pas quand sa langue dansait autour de la sienne. Il s'éloigna légèrement, les lèvres se déplaçant vers son oreille, laissant un rapide baiser.

\- Pour la musique cara mia."

Il l'a assise sur ses genoux, a pris le violon, l'a placé dans ses mains, et a enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle pour diriger ses mouvements.

\- Bientôt quand tu apprendra a bien jouer, nous composerons une aria et tu sera notre cantante.", Bella frissonna à la connotation de ses mots.

Une aria était à l'origine une mélodie expressive, habituellement mais pas toujours interprétée par un chanteur. Caius était à l'origine latin, tu sais un Romain, je veux dire que depuis le début Aro et moi somme Italiens de naissance.

Aria c'est italien pour l'air. La tua cantante c'est l'italien pour chanteur.

\- De temps en temps, nous allons parler en italien ou même en latin pour Caius. La tua cantante dans la tradition des vampires c'est un humain dont le sang appel un vampire en particulier. Nous utilisons beaucoup de terme Italiens et Cius parlera latin parfois, vous apprendrez bientôt, cara mia".

Ils voulaient qu'elle chante pour eux, pas seulement avec sa vois mais aussi avec son sang.

\- Cara mia, ton esprit est agité et Charlie rentrera bientôt, rentre à la maison maintenant et à bientôt."

Elle déglutit difficilement et trébucha sur ses genoux, marchant d'un pas mal assuré vers la maison et sans se retourner. Bella n'avait pas envi de cuisiner alors elle appela la pizzeria et s'assit sur son lit. Charlie est rentré peu de temps après et elle a écouté remarquant qu'il y avait deux fois plus de bruit que d'habitude.

\- Bella, je suis à la maison et Caius et là aussi."

Elle descendit, saluer par la vue de Charlie et de Caius avec son visage de pierre, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement à sa vue.

\- Hé papa… Caius. Je n'ai pas cuisiner ce soir. J'ai commandé une pizz cependant".

Charlie acquiesça, toujours souriant. "c'est bon Bells".

Il parti pour allumer la télévision et Caius fut lent à le suivre, la regardant.

\- "Quel dommage tu as une cuisine si exceptionnelle, Isabella," et il sourit avant de la laisser dans l'entrée pour rejoindre Charlie dans le salon.

Elle s'est approché près des escaliers, déchirée entre vouloir se cacher dans sa chambre et les suivre. Après un moment d'indécision, elle les suivit dans le salon. Il faisait nuit noire, personne n'ayant pris la peine d'allumer la lumière et la télévision était la seule source de lumière. Charlie était assis à un bout du canapé et Caius s'assit un peu plus loin de lui. Il serait trop inconfortable de se faufiler entre les deux. Alors, avec une grimace, elle s'assit de l'autre coté de Caius.

Après quelques minutes, Caius lui glissa nonchalamment un bras autour de la taille. Elle se raidit mais refusa de réagir. Puis ses doigts glacés ont commencé à tracer de petits cercles sur son coté, se glissant sous sa chemise pour continuer sur sa peau nue. Ne voulant pas alerter Charlie, elle se pencha en arrière et tenta de lui immobiliser le bras entre son dos et le dossier du canapé. Cela ne lui ferait pas mal, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête.

Il sourit et continua.

Bien qu'il n'est rien fait d'autre, pendant tout le reste du temps où ils ont regardé le match, Caius continuait de la taquiner. Même quand la pizza est arrivée, c'est Charlie qui l'a prise et Caius a retiré son bras pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Pourtant, le fait que Charlie se soit levé avait gâché sa chance de changer de place.

Caius et parti et Bella s'est immédiatement retiré dans sa chambre. Ce fut la première nuit où elle dormi sans faire de cauchemars et sans crier. Elle le remarqua tout de suite sur Charlie le lendemain matin, de bonne humeur. Il lui sourit en sifflant et quand il partit, elle se rendit compte à quel point il était ironique que sa première bonne nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemars et de se réveiller en hurlant, soit après la rencontre avec les trois frères. Qu'elle ne pouvait se reposer paisiblement qu'après que des vampires aient réintégré sa vie l'irritait. Elle s'était pleinement attendue à vivre le reste de sa vie dans un vide apathique, insensible, sans douleur qui la hantait la nuit. Que tous les trois la fassent se sentir à nouveau et qu'elle réagisse et se sente plus vivante depuis le jour de son départ. C'est ce qu'elle avait recommencé à ressentir au fil des semaines.

Elle commençait à s'habituer à la personnalité enjouée de Aro et à son insistance de rester quelques instants après la classe pour un contact rapide et prolongé et un moment pour la regarder, qui passa rapidement pour déjeuner également avec lui. Il ne mangeait jamais, se contentant de la regarder avec curiosité et de parler de choses inutiles. Parfois, il partageait quelque chose de personnel, même un peu de son passé et de certaines choses de ses frères.

Elle était aussi allée rendre visite à Marcus tous les jours, après l'école, lui donnant parfois de son sang, parlant de tout, jouant à divers jeu humains comme avec un jeu de cartes et continuant ses leçons de violon. Parfois, quand ils parlaient, elle se recroquevillait sur ses genoux et disait juste des choses, avouait même des choses, et il pouvait s'asseoir et la tenir près de lui d'un bras tandis que l'autre jouait généralement avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle a beaucoup parlé, le plus souvent avec Marcus. Et quand il lui prenait son sang, il lui préparait toujours de la nourriture délicieuse pour qu'elle puisse reconstituer la sang qu'elle avait perdu. Mais comme elle perdait souvant beaucoup de sang, elle est devenue affamée ces derniers temps, mangeant plus qu'elle n'avait était habitué après son départ. Elle était sur que c'était le résultat souhaité de Marcus.

Caius venait tous les soirs, restant pour regarder un match. Il la tenait régulièrement près de lui et posait son bras autour d'elle chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, se touchant presque autant que ses frères. Elle était surprise quand il mangeait sa nourriture à chaque fois, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour la dissuader de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vampires.

Passer du temps avec ces hommes semblait devenir normal pour elle. Elle arrêta de poser des questions et de s'irriter de ses réponses.

Bella s'était résignée à leur présence dans sa vie peu importe comment ils s'intégraient ou étaient connus d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

III Tercero Aria: Acta est Fabula, Plaudite ! (Le jeu est terminé, applaudit ! )

"Mia Bella! Déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Viens t'assoir" et Aro plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et la porta sur son bureau comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il était assis en face d'elle sur le bureau d'un étudiant, prenant sa nourriture et commençant à la nourrir. Son visage rougissant, elle le fixa, mais il ne lui adressa qu'un sourire effronté. Alors qu'il la nourrissait, elle fut surprise de constater que cela ne lui prenait qua cinq minutes pour tout finir, y compris la boule de sorbet qui la laissait se lécher les lèvres.

-"je voulais que tu finisses tôt parce que j'ai des projets pour toi", murmura-t-il puis il se dirigea vers la porte et la verrouilla. Elle remarqua seulement à quel point il faisait sombre dans la pièce, principalement à cause des stores baissés en un ruban ne laissant entrer la lumière que par léger rayons. Habituellement, Aro gardait habituellement les stores fermés complètement et n'utilisait que les plafonniers, mais ce réglage était trop différent et elle demanda confuse.

\- "Qu'est ce qui se passe, Aro ?" Peut-être qu'il allait enfin la boire.

Au lieu de répondre Aro revint juste à coté d'elle et sorti une bande de tissu de sa poche. Il souriait seulement à son regard interrogateur et l'avait enroulé autour de sa tête et entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse exprimer une autre question. Quand elle a commencer à paniquer, il s'est juste placé devant elle et l'a repoussée un peu en arrière, forçant ses bras à se caler derrière elle alors qu'il profitait de sa préoccupation pour se baisser et pousser sa tête sous la jupe tout en poussant ses jambes de part et d'autres. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle glacé la frapper. Si elle bougeait les bras, elle deviendrait déséquilibrée. Si elle essayait de fermé ses jambes, il pourrait simplement la maîtriser et les pousser à nouveau.

D'un geste rapide, il avait balancé ses jambes sur ses épaules, utilisant une main pour faire glisser sa culotté. Avant qu'elle puisse essayer quoi que ce soit, sa bouche était revenue sur elle et out son corps tremblait alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Elle gémissait, mais le bâillon faisait son travail pour étouffer tout bruit venant d'elle. Gémissant de plus en plus fort, elle se maintient pleinement d'une main et prit l'autre pour passer à travers ses mèches soyeuses, les peignant d'encouragement et de besoin en s sentant proche du bord. Elle cria, et elle descendit lentement de son orgasme alors qu'il reculait. Il lui adressa un sourire paresseux au quelle elle détourna le regard, ne sachant pas si elle se sentait honteuse ou simplement embarrassée. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, récupéra sa culotte, l'a mis et passa devant lui, ne disant mot.

L'école s termina et elle rentra chez elle en voyant que Marcus l'attendait à son endroit habituel. Il souri rapidement quand elle s'approcha et tendit le bras pour qu'elle le prenne comme un gentleman. Il la conduisit à l'intérieur et ils commencèrent directement les leçons de violon.

\- "pas de sang aujourd'hui? " elle a souri.

\- " No, j'ai autre chose en tête" répondit Marcus en lui donnant un sourire énigmatique.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et la conduisit à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la dernière porte au bout du couloir et l'ouvrit pour qu'elle puisse voir un grand lit drapé de bleu pâle avec le soleil couchant qui brillait. "Bleu", elle taquina, mais elle commençait à se méfiait.

\- "A quoi t'attendais tu ? Noir ? " Il lui prit l main et la posa sur le lit, assis à côté de lui avec détermination.

\- "Marcus que comptait vous faire ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec vous et vos frères. Pourquoi. … Pourquoi vous trois être rentré dans ma vie comme çà? " Bella posa finalement la question qu'elle se posait depuis le début.

\- "Lequel voulez vous que je réponde en premier? " surprise qu'il était prés à répondre, Bella prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- "Ce qui est le plus facile".

\- "Je prévois de te séduire complétement et de te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant". Bella resta bouche bée devant son audace et son franc-parler, mais d'une manière étrange, elle apprécia son honnêteté.

Marcus poursuivi passant à sa question principale, " il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles, des vampires auraient mis un humain dans la confidence de notre existence et aurait une relation romantique. Pour enquêter sur cette rumeur, et si cela s'avère être vrai, mes frères et moi avons décidé personnellement de venir ici, te trouver et trouver les vampires en fautes.

\- "Tu était étrange, cara mia. Nous étions surpris que les vampires que nous cherchions soient les Cullens, et qu'ils soient déjà partis. Mais nous savions qu'il y avait toujours l'humain. Les Volturi, notre covent, mes frères et moi-même avons une règle très importante? Aucun humain ne doit savoir sur nous. Les conséquences ne sont pas légères. Il faut que l'humain en question meure ou soit transformé. Nous vous avons trouvés, ne vous préoccupant que de votre mort, et nous sommes devenus intrigués. Nous vous avons surveillés dans votre catatonie. Nous avons vue comment vous vous êtes forcé à faire face au monde. Nous vous avons vu lutté pour continuer à vivre. Nous avons étaient captivés par votre odeur. Tout simplement, de la façon dont vous essayait de vous remettre de l'attachement à l'un de nos semblables, nous a beaucoup intriguer, plus que vous tuer. Ta douleur nous a attirer ver toi. Alors nous voulions t'aider à avancer et à faire en sorte que la douleur s'en aille, il y a une partie égoïste d nous qui te voulais pour nous même."

\- "Mais Caius mange de la nourriture humaine …" déclare Bella avec étonnement.

\- "De nous trois, alors qu'il n'a pas de cadeau spécifique, il peut réellement manger et apprécier la nourriture et les boisson humaines. Il aimes bien le gout de la cuisine.

\- "Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela maintenant? " elle remarqua que le nom de Edward ne l'avait pas dérangée plus tôt; qu'elle avait commencé à vivre d'avantages avec les trois frères dans sa vie.

\- "Parce que, cara mia, notre petit jeu est terminé. Aro, Caius et moi-même avons fini d'agir, et il est bientôt l'heure de l'acte final. Nous vous avons dit la règle. Choisissez, la mort ou l'éternité," ronronna-il, saisissant dans sa main sa mâchoire pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être un vampire avec Edward, mais il était parti et elle apprenait avec de l'aide à passer à autre chose. En regardant dans les yeux noir de Marcus, elle ne ressenti aucune peur, elle frissonna et choisit.

\- "Je veux être transformé… mais je veux finir mes études d'abord" a-t-elle ajouté avec hésitation.

Marcus se contenta de hoche la tête, se penchant en avant et se blottissant dans son cou. Marcus se contenta de hocher la tête, se penchant en avant pour blottir son visage dans son cou.

\- "Nous vous connaissons suffisamment pour l'avoir deviné. Les choses sont déjà prêtes pour la fin de tes études."

\- "Alors … que ce passe t-il ? " demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, nerveuse parce qu'il était sérieux au sujet de lui faire l'amour et elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait ou non. Elle commençait à vraiment en avoir envie tellement que cela lui fit peur.

\- "Et maintenant pour finir" murmura-t-il, la poussant sur son dos, embrassant son cou et déboutonnant sa chemise.

Utilisant a vitesse vampirique, il avait réussi à se déshabiller avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux. Réalisant cela, elle rougit rapidement. Et elle gémit mentalement sachant que son sang ne le séduirait que d'avantages. Ses vêtements ont été enlevés alors qu'elle était momentanément perdue dans ses pensées et elle a regardé avec admiration son corps impeccable. La lumière rouge du coucher de soleil lui donna une lueur pourpre, étincelante et ressemblant à un dieu de la guerre. Elle était beaucoup trop timide pour baisser les yeux, mais elle admira son torse ciselé et ses bras toniques. Son visage parfait l'admirait en retour, et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment, quand il regardait au-delà de la beauté même des vampires.

Puis il monta sur le lit et se pencha sur elle, plaçant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres avant de se glisser vers sa mâchoire. Une de ses mains s'installa dans ses cheveux et la saisit presque douloureusement. Et quand il a commencé à bouger, elle est devenue trop perdue, son corps bougeant pour elle alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses sentiments. A la fin, elle se cambra et jouit, son corps était très épuisé mais satisfait.

\- "Cara mia, ton père va être à la maison dans cinq minutes. Je suggère que tu t'habilles et que tu te diriges vers ta maison", dit-il avec amusement.

Elle gémit et s'éloigna de lui, trouvant ses vêtements et les enfilant en trébuchants. Elle se précipita dehors, se sentant mal et déséquilibrée, la plus grande partie étant centrée sur la zone entre ses jambes. Elle arriva sur la pelouse, au moment ou son père s'arrêta, la regardant avec curiosité de pourquoi elle venait de la maison voisine. Caius était à coté de lui dans la voiture.

\- "Hey, bells. Tu as l'air rouge et fatigué" sourit Charlie.

\- "Je commence à me sentir mieux c'est tout", elle se força a sourire en retour.

\- "Ca te vas mieux. Que faisais-tu à côté? " pas de soupçon, pas encore.

\- "Notre voisin joue de la musique. Il m'a offert des leçons de violon. Je viens tous les jours pour apprendre. Je m'en sors bien maintenant." toujours pas de soupçon, dieu merci.

Charlie acquiesça. "génial. Tu dois trouver des choses que tu aimes faire. Bien, si c'est tout, il y a quelque chose qui s'est présenté et je dois y retourner. Caius a proposé de rester un moment et de veiller sur toi, d'accord?" .

Bella fit oui de la tête, regardant Caius avec circonspection. Elle pouvait juste dire ce qui allait se passer, même à cause du petit sourire et de l'air innocent et gentil sur son visage. Caius sortit de la voiture lorsque Charlie démarra la voiture. Peu de temps après il ne resta plus que Caius et elle.

\- "euh … il y a des restes de spaghettis dan le frigo, si tu veux. Je serais dans ma chambre", marmonna-t-elle.

\- "Oh, je veux autre chose pour le diner", dit Caius avec un air suffisant, lui souriant.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose en retour, elle avait été ramassée et ils filées dans sa chambre, toujours dans les bras de Caius jusqu'à ce qu'il la jette sans cérémonie sur son lit.

\- "Je proteste … ", cria-t-elle.

Oui, elle avait aimé ce qui c'était passé entre Aro, Marcus et elle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le voulait. Elle le pense tout du moins …

\- "Et je n'écoute pas", Caius lui avait attrapé les bras, plaçant habillement sa mains autour de ses poignets. Il ôta sa ceinture, l'enroulant facilement autour des poignets et l'attachant au montant du lit au dessus de sa tête.

\- "Non, non, non! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Bella paniquant.

\- "Je t'attache", dit-il simplement. "Il est vraiment out à ait injuste que mes frères et non seulement gouter à votre sang, mais ai eu aussi un avant gout de vous aujourd'hui."

Et il a commencer à enlevé son uniforme et elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder, les yeux rivés sur sa forme et ses actions. Elle ne pouvait pas détourné les yeux, même un peu.

\- "On profite de la vue, Isabella?" ronronna-t-il, les yeux brillants d'humour.

\- "Tu es horrible," souffla-t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment rien dire d'autre.

Il continua à sourire, en soulevant sa jupe et en l'enroulant autour de sa taille, déboutonnant sa chemise mais la laissant. Elle était étendue sur son lit, attachée, vêtements froissés e à moitié habillés, et donc très indécemment exposés. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder par-dessus son corps, les yeux la buvant avec avidité.

\- "Ma, ma, quelle belle et fragile fleur tu es. Marcus était plutôt gourmant aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Je pense qu'après cela, c'est Aro qui se sentira oublié. Il voudra bientôt dormir avec toi aussi, tu sais."

Il se recula, attrapa sa chemise jetée et souleva le bas de son corps; il pris une de ses jambes, l'attachant à côté de ses bras avec sa chemise, avant de prendre l'autre jambe et de la hisser par-dessus son épaule. Il l'a ajustée un peu et l'a soulevée. Il sourit joyeusement et plongea son visage en avant, s'étouffant pratiquement. Elle cria fort et elle sut que grâce à son audition de vampire, Marcus écouterait de l'autre coté du jardin. Mais elle n'était pas capable de contrôler ses réactions, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire pour s'arrêter. Mais cela lui fit penser à autre chose. Est-ce qu'il essayaient vraiment de la partager? Cela n'avait aucun autre sens sinon. Elle continuait d'aller d'un frère à l'autre et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'en soucier! En fait, c'était aux qui manipulaient les circonstances et elle pour que cela se termine ainsi. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais encore une fois, avec Caius la caressant diligemment avec ses mains glacées et sa langue talentueuse, Bella ne se souciait vraiment pas de la justice. Elle commençait à babiller de façon incohérente et ….

\- "Caius!" elle à crié quand elle est venue pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

Son corps tremblait sous lui, il finissait en même temps qu'elle, et ses bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de son dos musclé après qu'i eut enlevé ses attaches d'une mains et sans même lever les yeux de l'endroit où son visage était enfoui dans son cou. Il s'éloigna lentement mais resta près d'elle, planant toujours sur elle.

\- "Je devrais … je devrais prendre une douche. Charlie reviendra bientôt et nous ne pouvons pas être comme çà … ici", la pensée que Charlie les aient vus elle et Caius lui donna alternativement envie de rougir ou de pâlir de manière significative

\- "Charlie ne sera pas à la maison avant une heure."

Il avait l'air si sur de lui. Bella ne l'a pas questionné. Caius la tourna sur le côté et se glissa près d'elle, plaçant son front contre son dos. Ses lèvres glaçaient contre son cou toutes les quelques secondes, la faisant frissonner agréablement.

\- "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous trois êtes si intéressés par moi," murmura-t-elle. "Edward…"

\- "Abiit, excessit, evasit, erupit, Isabella. Je ne traduirai cela qu'une seule fois. Si jamais tu veux comprendre mes étranges divagations, apprends le latin. Je vous ai dit: Il est parti, s'est échappé et a disparu. Il est préférable de ne plus jamais penser à ce garçon."

\- "Ca me fait tellement mal",murmura Bella, ressentant à nouveau la douleur, mais en réalité, elle était presque émoussé et contrariée, et non plus comme une douleur brulante.

\- " Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam", ronronna-t-il dans son oreille.

Qu'est- ce qui se passait avec ces frères qui ronronné pour elle? Mais au moins, elle se sentait mieux avec ses paroles, même si elle ne les comprenait pas et qu'il n'avait donner de réponse.

[…]

"Mieux vaut subir une injustice que d'en faire une."

C'était ce que Caius lui avait dit. Et pour elle, c'était vrai. Oui, elle a ressenti une douleur insupportable après le départ d'Edward, mais elle ne le souhaiterais jamais quelque chose de similaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Et elle avait maintenant les frère, tous les trois qui lui ont dit qu'ils ne quitteraient pas Forks sans elle. Cela signifiait que, puisqu'elle restait jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, il était disposé a rester. Pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi appréciée dans sa vie. Charlie se posait toujours la question, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était davantage parce qu'il était juste content qu'elle soit si heureuse. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait peut-être encore des soupçons cachés sous toutes cette reconnaissance, mais il était prêt à les repousser pour elle;

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on a dire à mon père? " Bella demanda à Marcus, qui était en train de lui peigner la main dans ses chevaux.

\- "La vérité bien sûr." Elle se raidit

\- "Mais … la règle…"

\- "Exactement, Cara mia". Elle ne dit rien mais pleura intérieurement.

Et au diner, Caius était de retour, mais cette fois-ci, Aro et Marcus ont choisi de comparaitre et de rencontrer Charlie pour la première fois. Son père les salua avec bonne humeur, confus mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Elle était surprise qu'ils aient décidé de s'éloigner du diner et de passer directement à la discussion, en laissant Charlie assis et en laissant Bella à côté de lui, les trois frères assis devant eux. Au moins elle n'aura pas à mentir et à se cacher de son père. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Caius?" Charlie a demandé, puisqu'il était beaucoup plus familier avec lui. Caius sourit tristement.

\- "Tu as remarqué à quel point je suis différent de tous les autres, n'est-ce pas? Et tu peux voir maintenant que mes frères sont pareils." Après une pause Charlie acquiesça à contre cœur. "Nous sommes des vampires."

Et il commença a perler de leur genre, obligeant Bella à raconter ses expériences, en commençant par les Cullens et en finissant par comment elle était venue a rencontrer les frères et ce qu'elle compté faire après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Heureusement elle n'a pas était forcée de parler de son intimité avec aucun d'eux.

\- "Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi je te laisserais juste prendre ma fille?" demanda Charlie, aucune inflexion dans sa voix alors qu'il fixait les vampires.

\- "C'est pour cela que nous vous laissons le choix" Aro sourit et Bella sentit l'espoir la saisir, alors même que la confusion s'installait.

\- "Un humain ne peut pas vivre avec a connaissance de notre existence. Il doit être transformé ou tué. Pour vous, pour l'amour de Bella, nous vous permettrons de vivre, si vous le souhaitez, vous resterez ici. Cependant, nous l'emmèneront avec nous et rien en garantit qu'elle pourras vous voir quand elle sera un nouveau né e qu'elle n'aura peut-être pas le contrôle nécessaire pour se retenir. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir avec nous et avoir le droit d'accompagner votre fille" Charlie déglutit nerveusement mais parut déterminé.

\- "Jurez-vous que vous avez les intérêts de Bella à cœur et qu'elle sera en sécurité entre vos mains … ou a moins que vous ne lui ferais pas de mal … comme lui"

\- "Elle sera notre cœur et notre âme" lui répondit Marcus avec un ton doux, semblant complétement sérieux bien que gentil. Bella cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas qu'elle était aussi importante pour eux.

\- "Bella … ma chérie, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi?" Charlie se tourna pour la regarder, lui demandant tendrement. Elle fit une pause et y réfléchit. Mais ensuite elle le regarda et lui sourit sincèrement.

\- "Oui papa. C'est ce que je veux vraiment." Charlie soupira mais se tourna vers les frères.

\- "S'il vous plaît, laissez moi venir avec ma fille."

Bella se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Les frères ne l'ont pas seulement aidée à guérir, mais l'ont maintenue intacte. Et la rendant heureuse et joyeuse. Cette nuit là, assise sur son lit, elle fixa de sa fenêtre ouverte les étoiles en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Fenêtre qu'elle avait gardé ouverte pour Edward. Son nom ne lui faisait plus mal. Il avait l'habitude de grimper à travers cette fenêtre, de s'allonger avec elle sur le lit et elle s'endormait dans ses bras; il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'un lit vide.

Déterminée, elle de glissa par la fenêtre et descendit avec précaution dans l'arbre, butant sur le sol. Elle est allée à leur porte et a frappé. Cette nuit là, elle dormit silencieusement sur Marcus, avec Aro et Caius à ses côtés.

Le reste de l'année scolaire s'est passé dans le flou. Elle était revenue à la normale, ses amis l'avaient accueillie avec précaution mais avec bonheur, et elle avait retrouvé gout à la vie. Son intimité avec l'un ou l'autre des frères ne la dérangeait plus et elle commençait à vraiment les apprécier. Elle eu l'occasion de parler à Charlie du monde surnaturel et elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de le lui cacher (autre que sa vie sexuelle). En fit, il avait beaucoup de questions et ne dit rien à personnes fidèle à sa promesse.

\- "Merci de m'avoi permit de garder Charlie", murmura-t-elle, le tête poser sur les genoux de Aro alors que ses jambes reposaient sur Marcus, dont les doigts glacés trainaient moqueusement contre la peu de ses jambes.

\- "Nous voulons que tu soit heureux", dit simplement Caius.

\- "Bien que nous aimons vraiment Charlie. Ce doit être dans ta famille pour être de famille de sympathiser avec notre espèce."

Et elle sourit simplement, laissant Aro dégrafer ses cheveux alors que Marcus rapprochait ses mains de son sous-vêtement. Et elle s'est juste laissée réagir à leur contacts seuls.

Une semaine avant l'obtention d son diplôme, Charlie et Caius ont tous les deux envoyé leur démission à la police et Aro a informé l'école de sn départ; charlie commença ses arrangements, emballants les affaires nécessaires pour être envoyées à Volterra, laissant tout le reste à la vente. C'était un de ses jours où père et fille faisaient leur bagages, que Bella remarqua que Charlie était tendu.

\- "Papa, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?" Charlie soupira.

\- "Billy est dans les parages. Continuant de m'envoyer des regards étranges. Ils m'avait dit de me méfier des hommes avec lesquels tu trainais, à partir du moment où j'avais invité Caius à la maison pour la première fois."

\- "Papa … "

\- "Je sais Bells" murmura-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras. "Peu importe ce qu'il dit, ça ne fait rien. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'es que tu soit heureuse."

Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient à dire, à la fin: ils allaient laisser Billy Black et tous les autres derrière eux.

[…]

Le château était grand. En tant qu'humains, ils se perdraient probablement. Plein d'amusement, les trois roi Volturi leur ont permis de se promener, avec Demetri et Félix comme leurs gardes et leurs aides. Après leur changement, ils devraient être présentés au reste de la garde, mais pour le moment ils étaient coincés avec le duo poli et serviable.

\- "Un peu plus tôt, quand je suis allé à la salle de bain, il y avai cette très jolie femme dans le couloir. Elle me regardait comme si elle voulait me manger. C'était effrayant."

Ils ignorèrent le ricanement derrière aux qui venait probablement de Demetri.

\- "Vampire ,papa. Elle ne voulait probablement pas te manger."

\- "J'avais peur de ça."

Ils tournèrent un coin pour voir une belle femme s'appuyant sur le mur, les regardants de près. Ils continuèrent de passer devant elle, bien que Bella ait remarqué que Charlie se raidissait nerveusement.

\- "Elle s'est Suplicata, la femme de Aro."

\- "Aro est marié? Je pensait qu'il était avec toi…"

Bella prit un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Charlie était toujours mal à l'aise, sachant qu'elle était supposée être avec les trois roi vampires. (La première fois qu'il l'avait découvert, il était livide et avait sorti son fusil de chasse. Heureusement Bella avait prévenus les frères et les trois s'était assuré que la balle ricochait au plafond).

\- "Elle et Aro ne s'aime pas vraiment. Mais Suplicata est en faite une personnes très gentille, donc je ne sais pas pourquoi Aro ne l'aime pas.. En faite, vu la façon dont elle te regardait, j dirais qu'elle s'intéressait à toi."

\- "Vrai" Ils ont tourné un autre coin.

\- "Ce truc de trois jours … euh, est-ce que ça va vraiment faire si mal? J'ai une faible tolérance à le douleur, tu te souviens?"

\- "J'ai hérité ca de toi papa. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse aider, ni l'un ni l'autre."

Ils ont partagé un rire et un regard à cela.

\- "Alors… dernier jour en tant qu'humain. Que veux tu faire?" Charlie haussa les épaules

\- "Je suis beaucoup trop lâche pour essayait quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, pas avant que je sois transformé et qu'il y ait une garantie que je ne mourrais pas."

\- "Hm, trop vrai".

\- "Mais la vrai nourriture va me manquer. Penses-tu que je vais garder les kilos que j'ai une foi que je seras transformé?"

\- "… Maintenant, c'est quelque chose que nous devons vraiment découvrir pour nous deux.."

Il était drôle, cependant, que Suplicata a fini par demander à être la personne qui changerait Charlie. Bella n'avait pas cessé de se moquer de lui depuis des jours.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Finale Aria: Alis Volate Propiis ( Elle vole de ses propres ailes)**

\- "Je suis désolé, mon vieil ami, qu'il en soit ainsi." Se moqua Aro avec un sourire.

\- "Elle était juste une fille douce" sanglota Alice, "Où est la vie en elle? Où est ma Bella?"

\- "Elle était très gentille, n'est-ce pas? Son sang l'est encore plus," sourit Caius, teinté de méchanceté.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, ignorant momentanément sa famille pour qu'il ne soit pas submergé par leur émotion et finisse par devoir affronter les siennes. Il avant déjà du mal à empêcher sa colère et de surmonter son chagrin. Bella avait était la pièce manquante de leur famille et elle était devenue sa fille à tous point de vue. Il regarda du côté des rois, toujours surpris de voir Charlie debout tranquillement à côté de Suplicata, tenant dans ses mains ce qu'il pensait toujours être la femme de Aro.

\- "Charlie, tu ne veux pas ça pour elle. Tu ne peux absolument pas leur permettre de se forcer sur notre - ta fille." Carlisle a plaidé, grimaçant intérieurement à son erreur.

Mais Charlie se détourna dans la douleur et l'amertume, permettant à Suplicata de tenir son visage entre ses mains et d'appuyer tendrement son front sur le sien, ignorant tous les deux la famille inconsolable.

\- "Je pense, pour éviter plus de douleur, que vous devriez tous partir", déclara Aro doucement, plus moqueur que trop solennel.

\- "Aeternum vale", murmura Bella, les yeux toujours vides et immobiles de sa pose sans vie.

Elle ressemblait à une fleur fanée. Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, étant le seul de la famille à comprendre les mots presque silencieux venant de leur fille bien-aimée, dans une langue morte: le latin.

\- "C'est un log moment pour dire au revoir, Bella", dit doucement Carlisle, amicalement.

Elle ne dit plus rien et sa famille resta confuse de l'échange. Et puis, il vit dans ses yeux l'éclat du désir et des adieux aigre-doux, et il avala le venin des émotions qui l'avaient fait monter. Bella n'était pas la page blanche que lui et sa famille pensaient être. Il acquiesça avec résignation et mélancolie.

\- "Aeternum vale", il revint avec un regard déchiré.

Il se força à se retourner et commença à sortir sans regarder e arrière, sa famille le suivant à contrecœur. C'était mieux comme ça. Sa famille n'a pas besoin de savoir que leur fille et leur sœur égarée a choisi de les saluer en leur disant au revoir, qu'il n'était pas question que les Volturi les repoussent de la vie de Bella , mais bien elle-même. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas tué l'esprit de Bella. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils l'avaient fait et que ce sont les Volturi qui l'avaient sauvée.

[…]

Ils étaient des saints. De Marcus à Aro en passant par Caius, c'étaient des saints qui étaient venus à Bella en cas de besoin et l'avaient sauvée. Et après la récente réunion et le départ de la famille qui l'avait privée de vie, elle s'est sentie renaître à nouveau en présence de ses rois, qui ont adoré son corps avec amour, ils étaient désireux et fervent et ne souhaitaient rien de plus que son bonheur. Elle se tenait grande alors que chaque roi s'agenouillait à ses pieds et veillait avec dévouement à son plaisir, leur adoration se lisait sur leurs visage et les douces caresse sur des lèvres tout aussi douce. Intime, l'exacte opposé de la scène que les Cullens avaient vus. Elle se sentait rassasiée, aimée et désirée. Elle pensait qu'elle avait enfin repris sa vie en main et qu'elle ne manquerait jamais les cris dans le silence de la nuit et des lits froids et solitaire, à la suite de cauchemars. Au lieu de cela elle crie de plaisir.

[…]

\- "Bella, je ne sais pas si tu veux les voir, mais … les Cullens viennent nous rendre visite", l'informa Aro avec hésitation. Elle a gelé.

\- "Jai une idée" rétorqua Marcus. "Si nous continuons à ressembler à des dirigeants cruels et leur montrons une Bella brisée qu'ils ont laissée derrière eux. Etque nous avons décidé de garder, vous pensez au réactions qu'ils auront? "

\- "Hum, plus d'humain insouciant", continua Caius.

\- "Mais un vampire sans vie à la place", ronronna Aro, se levant derrière elle et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. "Cependant, si nous voulons vraiment que cela fonctionne, nous aurions besoin de toi, que tu sois une poupée soumise, silencieuse et détachée".

\- "Tu n'est pas obligé, si tu ne veux pas", lui dit doucement Marcus, s'approchant et frôlant légèrement le dos de sa main contre sa joue.

\- "Nous comprendrions" Caius lui adressa un rare sourire. "Nous voulons juste leur faire payer un peu. Mais si ce sera trop pour vous, alors oubliez ça. Nous voulons juste que tu soit heureuse. "

\- "Non … non, je pense que j'ai besoin de ça. Même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu, je veux qu'ils souffrent et qu'il reste une fraction de la douleur que j'ai subit quand ils sont partis et m'ont tous abandonné."

\- "Comme tu veux", murmura Caius en embrassant l'intérieur de son poignet.

Aeternum vale = Adieu pour toujours


End file.
